Heritage
by Talia NCIS fan
Summary: When JJ was a small child her real name was Rachel Harrison. Her parents were Elisabeth and Maxwell Harrison. Something happened that led JJ to be put into the Jareau's home. But what is it? What could be so bad that her name had to be changed? Read and find out JJ's horrible secret that no one but her and her family knows. Slight spoilers for A Thousand Words


Heritage

"_Mommy,Daddy" 3 year old Rachel called out fearfully. She clutched a raggedy blanket with a bear head to her chest and wore a pink flowered night gown. She walked through the small house until she came to a door leading to a room she had never been in before. She gently pushed it open and screamed at what she saw. A blood body lay on a metal table in the middle of the room. Her father stood over it with a knife. Her mother watched. He turned to see Rachel and dropped it on the table. _

"_Hey angel" her father soothed. Rachel had begun crying. "Rachel baby girl it's OK" he soothed._

"_Daddy" she cried and stepped back as he stepped forward. _

"_Angel it's OK I promise" he assured anger lacing his tone and she stepped back again. He was beginning to get angry and she knew it._

"_No" she yelled and went running. She ran to the neighbors house and banged on the door with her fist. Her neighbor a young newlywed woman answered the door. _

"_Rachel Harrison what on earth are you doing here" she said in surprise._

"_Daddy mad save me" she cried running into her legs. She heard slamming around in the house next door and led Rachel inside. She had Rachel sit on the couch and she called the police. When they arrived Rachel ran and hid in the closet. One of the police officers knelt down in front of her. _

"_It's OK Rachel they can't hurt you anymore" she said softly holding out her hand. Rachel reluctantly took her hand and walked out with her to the police car. She was taken to the station and given a place to sit. They then called child services. It was two hours later when a nice couple with 8 year old daughter and 5 year old son walked in. _

"_Rachel this is Mr and Mrs Jareau and their children Annie and Zach" the police officer introduced. Then she knelt down in front of her. "Rachel you have to go by Jennifer now so we can keep you safe. OK?" _

"_Otay" Rachel nodded. _

"_You need to go with them so they can take care of you. They'll take great care of you. I promise" the officer said and Rachel nodded. Mrs Jareau held out her hand and Rachel walked over and took it. Then all five of them left._

"I know environment plays a bigger role than genetics that helps in determining a child's future but that baby I mean both the parents. How many other serial killers had children" JJ said Rossi and Hotch sitting in front of her.

"A lot. Manson has like 10 or 11 children" Hotch said.

"Albert Fish had a son" Rossi said.

"Gary Bridgeway had 7." Hotch said.

"Fred and Rosemary Wist had 7 children living in the home where they killed 10 woman" Rossi said. "Including one of the children" Hotch added.

"OK so the baby's going to be OK" JJ asked worriedly.

"Most likely if he grows up in a good home" Hotch nodded as Rossi took a drink.

"Loved, cared for" Rossi added.

"Good" JJ nodded and leaned back into her chair turning her eyes to her hands. The thought of that little boy ever becoming a serial killer terrified her. She remembered her own biological parents like it was yesterday. This boy was lucky because he wouldn't remember them. But JJ could remember seeing her own parents over a body. She had been in the car several occasions when they had picked up her 'Aunt' or 'Uncle' who were 'sleeping'. She remembered the days her dad would be especially angry and need to slap her before he left before work. Or the days her mother would drink excessively and it would mean she wouldn't eat that day. She could remember it clearly. She had been terrified she would turn out just like them especially after her sister had committed suicide but she knew going into the FBI would keep her from doing that. It was one little secret she refused to tell any of the team about.

**Hi my first real Criminal Minds fic. I was watching A Thousand Words and this little plot popped into my head. I was like "Why not?" I was curious why JJ was asking all those questions. I mean I know she's a mother but my mind didn't care. We don't know much about JJ's past so I thought I'd write this. It's not very good. It's rushy I know. But no flames please be nice. Reviews would be great though. Maybe if I get more reviews I might even write more than one chapter. **

**-JJ **


End file.
